Daughter of Who?
by Blodhgarm229
Summary: Miett, who had believed that she was the daughter of the Asgardian king and hero, Thor, now finds out that she is the daughter of the feared Loki. This is the tale of her trials as she tries to find out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Miett

What would you do if your father deceived you? If he never told you the truth of your existence? My father did that. He is Thor Odinson, and ruler of Asgard. I am Miett, his daughter. 'Miett' means 'daughter of stealth'. I love that name, but I believe that we should begin at (where else?) the beginning.

"Father, tell me of your battle with the Destroyer again!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I love that story!"

My father laughed. "All right, little Miett," he said to nine-year-old me, and then began the tale of valor which he performed on far-away Earth. I always listened intently to his stories, especially the ones with Loki, my uncle in them. I somehow understood Uncle Loki's reasoning, his motives, and his character. I looked like my uncle more than my father, with my dark hair and my green eyes. I liked to wear the colors green and gold, as well.

Sitting on the floor in the Asgardian palace, I listened to tales told by my father, Thor, and by his friends, who had defended Earth from the Destroyer and stood against Uncle Loki with him.

"…and the Destroyer fell to Earth, never to rise again," Father finished. I applauded, snatched out of my reverie by his triumphant tone. "Good. I'm glad," I cried, then jumped up to sit on his lap. "Tell me another!"

"No, it's time for the princess of Asgard to head for her chambers, so she can get enough sleep."

"But, Father…" I whined.

"No. You're not old enough to stay up that late." Father called my chambermaid, who walked to me and picked me up. "Come, little Miett," she called softly. "Let's go dream of horses and parties."

"And fighting, and Uncle Loki, and Father, and…" My voice faded as I was carried into my room. A huge yawn widened my mouth and I climbed into bed. Father strode in and kissed my forehead. "Good night, my darling Miett."

"Good night, Father. I love you."

Ten years later…

Battle sounds came from a small courtyard within the palace of King Thor. I swung my staff at Father's silver head, but he ducked and my staff hit the wall. I "paused for breath", but when his hammer swung my direction, the staff in my hands flung up to meet it. "Ha!" I cried, but my triumph was short-lived. Father flipped his hammer so that the head caught my staff and jerked it out of my hands. "Ha!" he replied.

I flopped down on the ground. "Pause," I said. "I need to rest."

Father stiffly sat down beside me. He was older now, not as fluid-moving as he once was. But he was still a great warrior and king. "A week from today, you will receive your _real_ staff," he told me.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait to see it! What color is it? Does it have some sort of gemstone or something in it? Could it possibly have words of some sort engraved on it?" I badgered him with questions.

"Gold; yes; and maybe," he answered to me. "You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"Oh…" I groaned. "I just can't wait!" A week passed, and soon I was to receive what was rightfully mine.

Asgardians roared in approval as I strode down the great hall of Thor, just as he himself had done many years ago. I lifted my hands, clenching them into fists. Reaching the throne dais, I kneeled in respect for Father. He stood and clanged his ceremonial staff against the floor. The hall fell silent.

Father reached toward the golden staff that would be mine on this date. "I now give you, Miett Thorsdaughter, this staff, and make you my heir should I ever die. As of now, you have been princess of Asgard. But this day, I, Thor, do pronounce you…"

Father was interrupted as the large doors at the end of the hall clanged open. A slight figure stood there. I was probably taller than him. He was dressed in green and gold armor with a flowing green cape and horned helmet. "Loki," Father breathed. I was shocked. Now I was seeing my uncle for the very first time.

"So, making _my_ daughter _your_ heir, hmm?" Loki asked, a smirk on his face. I whipped my head around to look at Father. "What does he mean?" Father made no reply. "Father!?"

Guards swarmed in to grab a hold of Loki, but he disappeared in a mist of green smoke. Father sat down on his throne with a tired look on his face. "Father, what did Uncle Loki mean? I'm not his daughter!" When Father got a guilty look on his face, I became suspicious. "Or am I? Well, Father? Or should I even call you that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Well, _Father_?" My spitefully curious words echoed throughout the otherwise-silent hall. "Am I your daughter or not?"

Thor still had his head bowed. "No," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "No, you are not my daughter. You are Loki's."

Gasps resounded from the people's mouths. Even the guards dropped their imperious stature to gape. The fact that I was not Thor's daughter actually didn't surprise me too much. After all, I knew that my looks were nothing like Thor's or my late mother's. In fact, it was almost like seeing a male me when I saw Loki. _Should I call Loki 'Father' now? _I wondered to myself. _But why should I be the daughter of a Frost Giant monster?! _

Thor stood and came toward me, arms open, but I brushed him aside. Tears brimmed in my eyes, which I furiously blinked away. "No, Thor." His name sounded strange on my lips. "I…will not play this charade." With that, I ran out of the hall. People stared at me, but I had to get out.

I raced into my chamber and slammed the door shut. I pushed a heavy mirror in front of the door so one would come in and find me crying. Tearing off the emerald cloak, I flung myself on my bed and cried until tears could come no more. This was impossible. Could Loki be lying? No, he had done many evil things, and lots of mischief, but he would not lie about something like this. Nor would Thor. I thought about all the good times that Thor and I had together, when I was young and ignorant like a prancing little lamb in the fields.

No! I sat up. No longer was I the lamb. Now, I supposed, I was the panther's daughter that preyed on the real lambs. I was the monster's daughter. The offspring of evil.

A knock on my door made me jerk. "Miett?" Thor's muffled voice came through the heavy wood. "Miett, I'm sorry I never told you." I didn't answer, but he continued. "I just…Well, I thought that, when I found you, you would have a terrible life with someone like Loki as your father. So I adopted…"

"Stole!" I shouted. "You _stole _me!"

"All right, stole," he replied. A tinge of sadness ran through the deep voice. "But I thought you'd be happier here!"

"I would've been happier if I'd known the truth," I said sullenly. Then I fell silent and did not answer his many calls. Then the Lady Sif's soft voice came to my ears. "Let her be," she told Thor. "She's had a rough day."

"I know, I know," Thor said, and I knew from experience that he was most likely running his fingers through his long, blond hair. "It's just…ahh." His footsteps told me that he was leaving, and either very angry or very sad; maybe both. Lady Sif's steps followed him.

I thought desperately for the next few hours as to what to do. Should I remain acting as Thor's daughter, or should I be as my real father was? Finally, the answer came to me. I should leave to Earth, where I had never been, and find myself. Thor's father, Odin, sent him there until he was more mature. Perhaps I should go, as well.

After packing the few things that I knew I needed, I gathered the fallen cloak off of the floor and pushed the huge mirror away from the door. I crept out of my room and down the hall. Whenever I saw guards, I flattened myself against the wall, in the shadows, and prayed that they wouldn't see me. Eventually, I made it out and got on a horse, galloping toward the rebuilt Bifrost. Heimdall stood there, his mighty sword in his hands. "Heimdall," I said as I leapt off the horse. "I must go to Earth."

"Do you have your father's permission?" he asked, his very deep voice chilling me.

"He's not my father!" I said rebelliously. "I don't need his permission." Heimdall merely nodded, so I assumed that he'd heard already. I brushed by him and waited anxiously. Finally, he turned around.

"You do realize that I must tell the king where you've gone."

"Yes, yes, I know that!" I cried impatiently. Heimdall sheathed his sword into the Bifrost, and soon it was spinning faster and faster. I gripped my new staff tighter and awaited my journey to Earth.

All I remember of going through the Bifrost to the strange planet was that there were many colors, and that I was going very fast. Otherwise, everything was a blur. But after just a few seconds, I landed with a mighty crash on planet Earth. Shakily, I stood, and surveyed my surroundings cautiously. Everything was green and lush, but the sky was dark. Stars shone out like diamonds on black velvet.

I began to walk in some direction; I didn't know where I was going or what I would do when I got there. Since my ankle ached from landing so hard, I used my staff to lean on. My head hurt, as well. As I went along slowly, I pondered many things. Who was my mother? Why was I never told that I was Loki's daughter? Did Loki feel like I did when he found out that he was Laufey's son? So much confusion weaved through my mind. After much walking through trees and brush, I came upon a house. Lights glowed from within, and I could see someone moving inside. I limped up to the house and touched my now-throbbing head.

I knocked on the door, and after a few minutes, a kind-looking, middle-aged woman answered. "Hel—lo?" she asked, clearly puzzled as to my apparel.

"Excuse me, my lady. I am looking for a place to spend the night, and perhaps some sustenance."

"Is this a joke?" she asked, incredulous.

"No, my lady. I…" I gripped my head. My vision swam, and the woman's voice grew distant. I stumbled, and then everything went darker than the midnight sky as I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A noise made my eyelids flip open, and I sat up immediately. I was on a large bed. My attire and staff were missing, but I wore strange clothes; blue pants and a checked shirt. The room around me was large and appeared comfortable, but I wondered what was going on.

I got up and carefully crept to the doorway to discover what the noise had been. Voices came from the chamber that lay down a short hallway. Keeping my back to the wall, I moved toward it. The aroma of food reached my nostrils, so I assumed this was where they prepared the food. I slipped closer toward the sound of dishes. I was close enough to see the woman. Just when I was about to touch her shoulder, a hand gripped my arm and spun me around. I looked into almost sinister-looking green eyes that mirrored my own.

_Loki._

He silently led me back to the chamber I had awoken in. "Miett," he said quietly. His voice reminded me of what I always thought a snake would sound like. Low; slick; definitely disturbing.

"Let me go!" I whispered harshly, yanking my arm away. Suddenly I was wishing I had my staff.

"Miett, I'm sorry I never told you."

"No! You're never sorry for anything, are you?"

"What do you mean?" He actually sounded surprised, but that only made me more angry.

"You know what I mean, you serpent!" The threatening sensations I felt running through me nearly made me yell, but I knew enough not to make the woman freak out.

Loki's face suddenly melted into an evil-looking snarl. "You would do well not to call your father a serpent," he said angrily.

"Well, I'll never call you 'father'," I replied heatedly. He looked as if he was going to answer, but then his head jerked up and he disappeared.

The woman came around the corner just then. "Oh, you're awake!" she said, her hand rising to her chest. "Goodness. Are you all right? You look pale."

"Yes," I said, though I felt anything but all right. "I am fine."

"Well, you must come have dinner with me and my son." _Son? _I thought, but dutifully followed her back down the hall to the food preparation chamber. When we entered, a tall teenage boy stood and put a paper book face-down on the table.

"Take your magazine off the table, Damien," the woman said. "Oh," she turned to me, "you can call me 'Mom' or 'Mrs. Gerard.' I'd prefer the first name, though." She giggled. Strange.

"All right…Mom." I tested the name out. I had only called my parents 'Mother' and 'Father'. Oh. That's right, they weren't my parents. Why must I be reminded of that everywhere I went?

The boy, Damien, appeared to be my age, and I noticed bashfully that he had shaggy brown hair and gorgeous, piercing blue eyes. He was a gentleman, too. He pulled my seat out for me and waited until his mother sat before he did. The food that _Mom _served was delicious. I asked her what it was, and she replied "Beef steak, mashed potatoes with cheese and a bit of garlic, and a mixture of green beans and peas."

Damien abruptly asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. They had strange names on here, and I was sure that I should try to fit in. Then I remembered something I had seen in my chamber here. A book, face-down, with the name 'Dawn Sanders' on it. "Dawn Sanders," I said.

"What was with the outfit?" he asked. "It's too early for Halloween."

"Damien!" Mom hissed. "Treat our guest nicely." Thank goodness. I had no idea what this _Halloween _was; and frankly, I didn't want to know.

"Sorry," Damien muttered.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious and only picked at the food spread before me. "Uh, I was wondering…" I began awkwardly. The two looked at me expectantly. "Where is my attire?"

"Oh, I put it in the trunk at the base of your bed. The pole is in the garage."

_Staff. Not a pole; a staff, _I thought to myself, but didn't say aloud. After all, even if I was the descendent of Loki, I did have manners.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, which I found to be golden. I didn't want any more questions about myself, because that might lead to complications. After I had finished, I asked Damien to show me to the 'garage.' He did, cheerfully, to my surprise. He led me through a doorway and then flipped a switch. Lights flickered on, shocking me, but I quickly overcame it. My staff was leaning against the far wall. I moved around a large hunk of metal with round, rubber things on the bottom and grasped my staff.

It felt very good to have it back again. Without it, I would be defenseless if Loki showed up again. My palm rubbed against the smooth, shiny surface, and I flipped it leisurely; testing the weight. Damien called out, "Hey, don't hit anything!" but I had been trained all my life in staff-fighting, so I knew where I was placing it.

Eventually, I stopped and just held it close. "Thank you for keeping it safe," I told him.

Damien looked down, almost shyly, and then said, "You seem to be pretty attached to that. What's so special about it?"

Murmuring so that only my ears could hear, I answered, "Right now, it's my only friend and ally."

**Thanks to all of you for your continued support! I hope that everyone likes this third chapter, and I'll be having another one out shortly. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I remained with Mrs. Gerard and Damien for a week after that, healing from my soreness and helping them with tasks around the house and outside. It did not take as long as I would have thought to learn how to use their possessions; and very soon I found myself easily taking my duties in hand. I trimmed the lawn, washed the dishes, and prepared the food. Damien taught me a new pastime called 'basket ball', though I found it strange, since there was no basket; just a net and a large orange sphere.

Many times I found myself pestered by questions, which only seemed natural. But I always was careful, because I felt in my bones that Loki would come to me again. Never would I call that monster 'father'; that is what I frequently told myself. But for the entire week that I was there, he did not appear.

It was Saturday on the woman's calendar when I decided to leave. "Mom?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, Dawn. What is it?" she called, sliding pastries into the oven.

"I need to leave. I—don't know where I'll go, but I feel that I must."

"Oh, Dawn…" she murmured. "I'd just gotten to appreciate having you around! I need another female around the house; pull some weight with Damien, you know. He thinks of you as a sister! And…" she paused before continuing. "…you remind me of my first husband, before he left me. You very well could be…no." Mom wiped away a tear. "If you must go, then go. But tell Damien good-bye before you leave. Be careful, Dawn."

"I will," I replied softly, and walked down the hallway to Damien's room and knocked on his door. The music from inside stopped, and he opened the door. "I'm leaving," I told him brusquely.

"Wha—why now?"

"I need to. Good-bye." I was already dressed in my normal clothing, and my staff was in hand, so I left without another word. I walked for many miles in the woods, never stopping for anything. Birds sounded in the trees, and I saw much wildlife. It was beautiful here. I could stay for as long as I wanted, I supposed.

After a long while, I became ravenous and had to stop. A luckless squirrel chanced by me then, and I killed it. After starting a fire with my staff, I roasted the meat and ate quickly, and then searched for a clear stream nearby. Soon I found such, and was able to drink.

As I was bending over the stream, I looked at my reflection. Too much was it like Loki's, with my long, ebony hair and green eyes. Even the shape of my face appeared like his. Suddenly another face joined mine. Loki, again. But this time I was ready. This time, I had my staff.

At a speed like that of lightning, I whipped my staff around and hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. A whooshing sound came from him as the wind was pounded out of him. Then I put the head of my staff to his throat. "Loki, you will stop following me! I am not _your_ daughter; I am not _Thor's_ daughter; I am no one's daughter!" I screamed at him, infuriated. It was time that there came an end to this.

Loki had caught his breath by then. He started to laugh. I pressed the staff closer. "Stop laughing!" I said from within gritted teeth.

"It's inevitable, you know," he chuckled. "I am your father. Nothing could've stopped that. But I'll go—for now."

"Wait!" I said. "I want to know one thing. Who was my mother?" I growled.

"Her name was Linda Hartford when I married her. It was just after I came here. Then, when you were born, I took you and left. After all, right then she didn't have the funds to support a baby. Then she probably supposed I was dead or something, so she married Judd Gerard. They had a son, Damien."

I gasped, without meaning to. _Mrs. Gerard was my mother? Damien my half-brother? _No wonder the woman recognized me. I was her daughter.

"And of course, now that they've seen you, they'll probably have to die," Loki said sinisterly.

"No!" I yelled fiercely. "You will not touch a hair on their heads!" But just then, he disappeared. _I have to warn them; get them to safety! _I ran back the way I had come. What I would do; where I would send them, I didn't know. But they couldn't defend themselves against Loki. He was much too powerful.

I raced through the woods, when an abrupt growl made me stop short. I looked up to see two black panthers circling above. But panthers weren't around here, that's what Mrs. Gerard—Mother—had told me. _Loki's tricks. _One of the panthers swiped a paw at me. I jerked back, but pain slashed through my arm and three bloody claw marks emerged on my arm. _Very real tricks. _

I spun my staff, and the panthers snarled, backing away. But as soon as I stopped the spinning they leaped at me. I knocked one away and threw the end of the staff down through its head. Razor-sharp claws raked at my back, and I turned quickly around and killed the other one as well. It was almost too easy.

After making certain that the panthers were dead, I began to run again. By now, Loki could very well be there. I needed to run faster, but how was I to do that? My staff. I could gain more power from my staff.

Using the power in my staff, I had a burst of speed and was soon out of the forest. I came upon the house. Damien was in the walkway to their garage, playing basket-ball. "Damien!" I yelled. He looked up just as he was shooting, and the sphere in his hands dropped well away from the net.

"Dawn!"

"Damien, you need to get your mom and get out of here. Is there anywhere you can go?"

"My aunt's house, but…" he stuttered in confusion.

"Just get out of here as soon as possible. There's someone coming who will try to kill you. Get your mom and get out of here!" I shouted at my brother. (That still was shocking me whenever I thought about it.) "Get out!"

"Okay!" Damien ran into the house and came out with his mom. They got into the 'car', as it was called, and went away quickly. The rubber things on the bottom squealed as they went onto the road.

I sat down in front of the house. And waited. Waited for my frost giant father, who was certain to kill me.

Strange how destiny works.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Was it an eternity, or just five minutes that I waited? I couldn't tell. The intricate details of this insane existence of mine were weaving themselves into a tightly-knit pattern inside of my head, like a spider's web. Or maybe it wasn't my existence that was insane. Maybe _I _was.

No matter how hard I tried not to think about it, the problems only returned to my mind. So I surrendered to them. The troubles swarmed through me like spiders on that web. No one had ever told me or explained. Oh, to be that simple and innocent young girl listening to tales on Thor's knee. But that was long past now. Instead of the vulnerable youth, I needed to be tougher. This was not going to work if I cried now.

Now that I really thought about it, I hadn't cried. Something in me kept me from doing so.

A sudden crack behind me made me spin around. There was Loki, a knowing sneer on his face. "Hello, daughter dearest."

"Why did you want to kill her?" I asked him, crouching and tense.

"Who, Linda? She is a complication! She knows too much."

"So she already knows about Asgard? And you and Thor?"

Loki's menacing grin never left his face. "Quite so. And her son is just in the way. I suppose now I'll have to kill you, too. Though I really feel I shouldn't. After all, it doesn't seem right that a father should murder one of his own blood. Ah, well." He raised his staff. "Shall we dance?"

I viciously threw myself at him with every intent of slaughtering him. Our staffs met with a _clang_ as we clashed. Loki pushed hard; I pushed harder, throwing him back. The smirk was gone now. In its place was one of hatred. He didn't actually want me, he never had. He merely wanted me out of the way.

We fought for quite some time. Eventually, wounds made us pause for breath. He walked just a bit to the side; Loki was limping. I put a hand up to my head, where he had hit me with his staff, and my palm came away bloody. My ribs ached from where he had struck me. "I suppose…" Loki said between breaths "…that I should go pay a visit to Linda while I'm in recovery from these wounds you've given me." I cried out "No!" but he disappeared.

What was I to do? I needed to get to Mrs.—Mom—but I was wounded, and the power in my staff greatly depleted. Still, I began to run (or limp) in the direction that Damien had taken my mother.

If only I could get there before…

**I want to say hi to my faithful pals who read this, and also to the new readers. I'm sorry that this was so short, but never fear! Thor is in the next chapter, so keep reading and waiting! Thanks for everything; and remember: a writer's best friend is a reviewer, so all of you who reviewed are at the top of my list of friends! Thanks again, and God bless you all!**


End file.
